The Training Field
The Training Field is a place where EVERYONE can come to train, Every now and then there will be disasters that everyone will need to stop. Or a Tournament. Everyone can spar with each other. Sometimes there will be a DEATH MATCH ''which is where two people are randomly selected to fight to the death, every Five deaths, there will be a revival. Training Nick, Alex, Aden, Nicole and Evil Nick all arrived at the Training Field. Nick and Evil Nick went to the Breaker Challenge, Alex and Aden went to the Sniper Challenge and Nicole went to the Parkour Challenge. Ion arrives as well, going into the Control Challange so he could maintain his energy and grow stronger. Aden got bored and went to the Control Challenge. "Sup." Aden said to Ion. "Hey!" ion said "What's your name?" Aden asked. "Ion, just here to train to get stronger" Ion replyed. "I'm Aden, I'm here to train." Aden said. "nice to meet you aden" Lunari, Lexie, Io and Rosa all came to the training field. Io, taking advantage of the large space, went to a quieter spot, drew a large rune, and began to meditate. Lunari started practicing with her spirit form. Lexie was holding some glasses, and she was going to see if she could shatter them with her sonokinesis. Rosa went to practice on a dummy. = ''DISASTER!!! DISASTER!!! DISASTER!!! = A METEOR IS HEADING FOR THE TRAINING FIELD!!! A Meteor big as Soleanna was heading for the Training Field. Nick turned Super and started to try and hold it back. Nicole turned Lightning and helped Nick, Aden and Alex also helped. Lunari, in her spirit form, joined with Nick, giving him strength. Justin Watched. "They got this." Justin said. Ion: *goes atomic and helps Nick stop the meteor* With Everyone's Help, they pushed the Meteor into space. DEATH BATTLE Nick vs. Rosa "Well then." Nick said as Him and Rosa were teleported to a Large Floating White Arena, with Flame Walls on the edge of it, everyone else could see the fight via a TV. Rosa looked around. "Hmph." Nick shot some fire at Rosa before rushingi at her and hitting her in the face, then summoning his Light Sword. Rosa gracefully dodged the fire, but didn't dodge the punch to the face. She summoned a sword of cyber energy. Nick went for some stabs and a slash. Rosa tried parrying away the stavs, but still got slashed. Realizing she wasn't much good with a sword, she shortened it into her signature cyber blade. Nick shot lasers from his eyes and tried to stab Rosa in the chest. Rosa got hit in the shoulder by the lazers, but parried away the stab. "Welp. I'm done." Nick said turning Contained Dragon. Nick flew behind Rosa at the speed of Light and stabbed her in the back, then slashed at her Neck. Rosa couldn't Dodge in time. She fell to the floor, weak. Nick stabbed her in the chest, killing her, Rosa's corpse was teleported to a room, Nick was teleported Back to the Field. Death Battle Over Nick is victorious A Tournament will begin soon You have little time to prepare. Another Death Battle is Beginning Io vs. Lunari Io and Lunari were teleported to the Arena. Aden was impressed. "Good job Nick." Aden said. "Thanks." Nick said. "Who do you think is gonna win?" Alex asked. "I'm gonna go with Lunari." Nick said. "Her Super and Super 2 Forms will beat Celeste's Magic." "I'm thinking Io's gonna win." Aden said. "Airion's Magic could stop Lunari's Super and Super 2 Forms in their tracks." "I'm thinking Io will win, she just can't let Lunari Transform." Alex said. "Lunari's gonna pulverize Io." Evil Nick said. "I'm going with Io." Nicole said. "Lunari will win." Justin said. "Lightning will be too fast for Io." "Interesting." Nick said. Io spun her staff like a baton. "I really don't want to fight you." "Me neither. Well, too late now." Lunari answered. She got some electricity ready. Io pounded her staff against the floor, after drawing a small rune. Her staff lit on fire, burning with blue flames. Ion looked at them. "Lunari has lightning and... what ever else she has, but io has magic. this may be a close match. Lexie looked down on the fight. "From what I could tell, Io was just meditating. I know that makes her a lot stronger." She said. Lunari and Io stared at each other for a minute, in a Mexican stand-off of sorts. Then Lunari fired an electric shock at Io. Io tried dodgi g, but didn't move fast enough, the shock hitting her side. She didn't seem too badly hurt. Morphing into Celeste's form, Io launched a blast of magic energy at Lunari, who gracefully dodged the attack. Ion then smiled. "lexie, they will be fine... i think." lunari rushed at Io, turning Super, going for a punch. Io saw it coming, and held her staff out at the last second, leaving Lunari to ram into it, which she did. She looked hurt for a second, but shook it off, and went to punch Io in the face, scoring a solid hit. Io backed away, hissing. "Heh. Lunari's gonna win." Nick said. "I know it." Io swung her staff at Lunari, magic surrounding it like an aura. She hit Lunari in the side, which looked like it did more damage than it should have. Category:Other Roleplays